Der größte Zauberspruch der Scheibenwelt
by LadyFeana
Summary: Lith, Diebin und Gildenmitglied einer Diebesgilde AnkhMorporks, erhält den Auftrag, sich in ein nahezu auswegloses Unterfangen zu stürzen. Nur mit einer Nachtmähre als Begleitung und mit einem Schwert bewaffnet, macht sie sich auf den Weg.
1. Der Auftrag

_Für meinen Freund, der meinem Terry Pratchett-Wahn immer noch standhält,_

_für Greebo und Tiffany Aching, den besten Scheibenwelt- Freunden der Welt,_

_und für Lord Dragona, den ehrlichsten und nettesten Kritiker._

Kapitel 1 Der Auftrag

Lith ritt aus ihrem nachtschwarzen Pferd gemächlichen Schrittes den Ankh entlang. Sowohl Zaumzeug als auch die Reiterin waren komplett in schwarz gehalten, so das in den dunklen Zonen zwischen den einzelnen Straßenlaternen nur gelegentlich das Weiße in den Augen des Pferdes aufflackerte. Lith selbst trug einen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel und hatte das Cape tief in die Stirn gezogen.

Niemand, der an ihr vorüberging (was in diesem Teil der Stadt eh nur Betrunkene waren oder Leute, die ihren eigenen Geschäften nachgingen) hätte vermutet, dass unter ihrem Mantel drei kleine, schlanke Dolche und ein sorgsam in Leinen gewickeltes Schwert trug.

Sie hatte eine lange Reise vor sich. Wie an so vielen Abenden hatte sie auch an diesem in ihrer Stammkneipe „_Zum geflickten Eimer_" gesessen und ihr schwer erstandenes Geld (sie musste doch dafür glatt zehn Reisende mit erhobenem Dolch bitten, ihr freundlicherweise zu folgen und ihr ihre Wertsachen zu überlassen damit sie sicher gehen konnten, dass ihnen auf ihrer weiteren Reise garantiert KEINE Gelegenheitsdiebe mehr auflauern würden) für Zwergenbier ausgegeben, als ein hochgewachsener, knochiger Mann mit einer Augenklappe den Schankraum betrat. In dem ungemütlichen, vom Rauch verhangenen Raum saßen größtenteils Zwerge und Menschen, die allesamt dem gleichen Kaliber angehörten. Die zerknirschten Gesichter richteten sich auf den Fremden, der so gar nicht in das Bild der anderen Anwesenden passen wollte. Er blickte in die Runde, und keiner der Diebe, Zigeuner und Berufsmörder vermochte seinem Blick standzuhalten, der eine große Ruhe und ein besitzergreifendes Selbstbewusstsein ausstrahlte. Eben dieser Blick blieb auf Lith haften, die als Einzige mit dem Rücken zu dem Fremden saß und sich nicht zu ihm herumgedreht hatte. Sie interessierten Fremde nicht. Sie hielt sich an ihre Auftraggeber, führte hier und da einen Diebstahl durch und kassierte dafür gutes Geld.

Doch sie spürte den kalten, durchdringenden Blick in ihrem Rücken und umschloss ihren Bierkrug fester. Draußen hörte sie ihr Pferd leise wiehern, das ebenfalls die Bedrohung spürte. „Bleib ruhig, mein kleiner Nachtmahr", flüstere Lith und drehte sich dann abrupt um.

Sie blickte dem Fremden direkt in sein Auge und grinste gebieterisch. „Was wünscht Ihr, Herr?", sprach sie ihn an. Einige der Zwerge, mit denen sie schon ein paar Diebstähle gemeinsam begangen hatte, sahen sie einen Moment lang skeptisch an, widmeten sich dann aber wieder ihren Bierkrügen. Wenn Lith diesen Kerl so direkt ansprach, musste sie schon etwas mit ihm zu schaffen haben, dachten sie sich wohl.

Hierzu muss man sagen, dass die Mitglieder der Verbrecherbanden und Diebesgilden ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander hegten (sofern sie derselben Gilde angehörten). Mit freundschaftlichem Verhältnis ist hierbei gemeint, dass sie darauf verzichteten, sich gegenseitig umzubringen und gelegentlich zusammen arbeiteten. Ab und zu kommt es zwar zu Streitigkeiten und da passierte es dann schon mal, dass ein Malheur passierte und eine Leiche weggeschafft werden musste, aber in den Kreisen der Gilden wird das durchaus als normal angesehen.

Lith erfreute sich innerhalb ihrer Gilde jedoch größter Beliebtheit. Nicht etwa wegen ihrer Höflichkeit und Großzügigkeit, sondern eher wegen ihrem Ruf, jedem die Kehle durchzuschneiden, der es wagte, sie über den Tisch zu ziehen. Mit ihr zusammen einen Coup zu begehen war meistens sehr gefährlich, aber die Beute lohnte sich.

Der Fremde bewegte sich langsam, jedoch ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, auf Lith zu und setzte sich neben sie. Er sprach kein Wort, nickte dem Wirt zu, der ihn misstrauisch beäugte, ihm jedoch einen Bierkrug füllte und vor ihm hinstellte.

Nach einer Weile drehte der Fremde den Kopf und starrte Lith direkt von der Seite an. „Ihr wisst, wer ich bin, nicht wahr, _Herrin_?" Lith sah ihn nicht an, zuckte jedoch innerlich zusammen. „Ja, natürlich weiß ich das, Herr . Ich erwartete Euch schon vor geraumer Zeit. Mit welchem Auftrag kommt Ihr dieses Mal?"

Der Einäugige grinste und schob Lith kurzerhand einen Zettel zu. „Wollt Ihr Eure Nachtmähre nicht langsam mal gegen ein echtes Pferd eintauschen? Ihr müsst doch von Alpträumen geplagt sein", sagte er dann im Plauderton, während Lith ungläubig auf den Zettel starrte.

„Nein", flüsterte sie. „Man gewöhnt sich daran. _DuschwarzesUngetüm_ bleibt bei mir und wird mir auch in diesem wahrlich unmöglichem Vorhaben zur Seite stehen."

„Wie Ihr meint. Ihr nehmt den Auftrag an." Dies war keineswegs eine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung gewesen. Er wusste, dass sie keine Wahl hatte. Wie auch? Sie stand tief in der Schuld ihres Auftraggebers, auch wenn keiner der in dem schmuddeligen Schankraum anwesenden Zwerge oder Menschen jemals auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hätte, dass sie, Lith, in irgendjemandes Schuld stehen konnte.

Der Fremde stand auf, warf ein paar alte, schmutzige Münzen für sein Zwergenbier auf den Tresen, drehte sich um und bedeutete Lith mit einem Wink, ihm zu folgen. Er verließ die Schenke, während Lith noch einen Moment inne hielt. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall den Eindruck erwecken, sie folge dem Mann auf seine Aufforderung hin. Nach drei Minuten zahlte auch sie ihr Bier und starrte seufzend auf das verbliebene Geld in ihrer Hand und schwor sich einmal mehr, in Zukunft weniger zu trinken.

Kurz darauf hatte sie mit dem Fremden in dem schmutzigen, schon seit Urzeiten nicht mehr gefegten Innenhof des geflickten Eimers gestanden und letzte Informationen ausgetauscht. Er sagte ihr, der Auftrag unterliege strengster Geheimhaltung, und das Gepäck sei unter keinen Umständen aus den Augen zu lassen. Dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit mit einem leichten Humpeln, und schon wenige Augenblicke später saß Lith auf _DuschwarzesUngetüm _und ritt den Ankh entlang Richtung Stadttor.

_Diese Aufgabe ist unmöglich,_ dachte sie bei sich, den kalten Stahl des Schwertes und der Dolche trotz der schweren Leinen an ihren Rippen spürend. _Niemand schleicht sich unbemerkt in die unsichtbare Universität um den größten Zauberspruch aller Zeiten zu stehlen._


	2. Schwierigkeiten

Kapitel 2 Schwierigkeiten

Lith ritt gemächlich auf das Stadttor zu. Es würde nicht einfach werden, die Stadt zu dieser späten Stunde zu verlassen, denn Lord Vetinari führte ein strenges Regime in Ankh-Morpork. Sogar das Verbrechen organisierte er, wenn er es schon nicht ganz beseitigen konnte. So besagte das Gesetz, dass jedes Mitglied einer Diebesgilde nur einen bestimmten Betrag pro Tag erbeuten durfte. Hinzu kam, dass man seinem Opfer nach dem Überfall eine Quittung ausstellen musste, wieviel man genommen hatte und wozu es verwendet werden sollte. In Liths Augen war dies der totale Humbug. Wofür waren sei denn Diebe? Doch sicher nicht, um den Leuten vorher anzukündigen: „Hey du, ich beklau dich gleich, hol doch bitte schon mal den Quittungsblock!"

Aber darüber hatte sie sich schon oft genug den Kopf zerbrochen. Jetzt stellte sich ihr die Frage, wie sie das Stadttor passieren sollte, ohne von den Stadtwachen aufgehalten zu werden. Sie ritt langsam und lautlos, um ja nicht zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Um diese Zeit war hier zwar nicht viel los, doch in der Dunkelheit konnte so manch ein Räuber lauern, der ihr seinen Quittungsblock zeigen wollte.

Nun konnte sie im schwachen Laternenschein das Stadttor erkennen. Sie ritt geradewegs darauf zu, machte jedoch ein paar Meter entfernt halt. Sie stieg ab, und _DuschwarzesUngetüm _schnaufte leise. „Hör zu, meine Nachtmähre", flüsterte Lith der schwarzen Stute zu. „Ich schaue nach, ob und wie wir an den Wachen vorbeikommen, aber du wartest hier. Wenn jemand kommt, weißt du, was du zu tun hast." _DuschwarzesUngetüm _blickte sie aus nachtschwarzen Augen an, die einen leichten Rotschimmer in der Iris aufwiesen.

Lith schlich sich an einem kleinen Backsteinhaus vorbei, dessen Fenster alle dunkel waren. Lediglich eine kleine, orangefarbene Flamme in einem Fackelhalter spendete ein bisschen Licht und beleuchtete die Eingangstür. Lith umrundete das Haus und hockte sich zwischen zwei Fässer, die an der rückwärtigen Wand des Hauses standen. Sie lauschte. Und lauschte weiter. Nach einiger Zeit, in der sich immer noch nichts gerührt hatte, verließ sie ihr Versteck und trippelte auf leisen Sohlen in Richtung Mauer. Sie drückte sich gegen das alte, von der Wärme des vergangenen Tages immer noch leicht erwärmte Mauerwerk und schlich sich daran entlang. Sie kam dem kleinen Wachhäuschen, in dem sich immer zwei oder drei Soldaten der Stadtwache aufhielten, immer näher. Nach und nach wurde die Dunkelheit vom Schein zweier Petroleumlampen verdrängt und Lith musste darauf achten, sich sorgsam im Schatten versteckt zu halten. Plötzlich erstarrte sie und hielt den Atem an. Sie hatte ein Geräusch gehört, welches eindeutig aus dem Wachhaus gekommen war. Wieder lauschte sie. Dann atmete sie erleichtert auf (aber auch hier achtete sie peinlich darauf, leise zu sein); was sie vernommen hatte war nichts weiter gewesen als das Schnarchen von allerhöchstens einem oder zwei Wachmännern. Langsam schlich sie denselben Weg zurück, den sie auch gekommen war.

_DuschwarzesUngetüm _stand noch an derselben Stelle, an der Lith sie zurückgelassen hatte. Der einzige Unterschied, der sich ihr bot, war das rote Glimmen in den Augen der Mähre, das nun das Schwarz völlig verdrängt hatte.

„DuschwarzesUngetüm, du sollst den Leuten nicht immer Alpträume senden, während ich nicht da bin. Niemand mag Alpträume." Lith seufzte. Sie hatte es der Mähre schon hundert Mal gesagt. Aber eigentlich hatte sie ja Recht. Es lag nun mal in ihrer Natur, Alpträume zu verbreiten. Schließlich nährte sich die Nachtmähre von den Ängsten, die die Menschen in ihren Alpträumen durchlebten. Das sparte ihr, Lith, zumindest das Geld für Heu und Futter. „Komm, die Stadtwachen sind eingeschlafen. Lass uns schnell das Tor passieren, solange sie noch im Traumland schlummern." Das Glimmen in den Augen des Pferdes flackerte. „Nein, die Soldaten wirst du gefälligst in Ruhe lassen", flüstere Lith rasch. „Wir können es nicht riskieren, dass sie aufwachen, nur weil du ihnen schlechte Träume schickst." _DuschwarzesUngetüm _wieherte leise, und das rote Glimmen erlosch.

Lith schwang sich in den Sattel und ritt weiter. Sie kam dem Wachhäuschen jetzt immer näher. Das Schnarchen, welches sie vorhin vernommen hatte, konnte sie auch jetzt hören. Noch war es gedämpft und in regelmäßigen Abständen wurde es vom Hufschlag der Mähre auf dem Pflasterstein unterbrochen. _Hoffentlich werden sie davon nicht wach_, dachte Lith bei sich und zog die Kapuze tiefer in die Stirn. Sie war nun auf Höhe des Postens und konnte geradewegs in die Gesichter der schlafenden Wachen gucken. Der eine hockte auf einem Stuhl, der Kopf war nach hinten gekippt und der Mund stand weit offen. Ein Speichelfaden hing an seinem Mundwinkel herab. Der andere Wächter saß ebenfallsauf einem Stuhl, war aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Kollegen mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne gefallen und lag mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch. Eine Hand hing schlaff über die Tischkante, auf dem Boden lag ein Krug, dessen Inhalt eine große Lache auf dem Boden gebildet hatte._ Deine Wachen sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren_, dachte Lith bei sich und ritt zum Stadttor hinaus.

Das Licht der Lampen beleuchtete den schmalen Pfad, der aus Ankh-Morpork hinausführte, nur noch wenige Meter. Bald waren Lith und _DuschwarzesUngetüm _in der Dunkelheit verschwunden und folgten dem Pfad Richtung Quirm.

Zu beiden Seiten des Pfades befand sich dunkler Wald, der die Sicht in der Dunkelheit um noch einiges mehr einschränkte. Lith hatte aus einer ihrer zahlreichen Umhangtaschen eine kleine Fackel zutage gefördert, die sie entzündet hatte. Doch trotz der hellen Flamme konnte sie nicht viel weiter sehen als bis zu den weichen Nüstern der Mähre. Vor ihnen verbreiterte sich der Weg, und einer der Klackertürme, mit denen hier in der Gegend Nachrichten übermittelt wurden, tauchte vor ihr auf. In einem der kleinen Fenster in der oberen Hälfte des Turmes brannte Licht. Lith zügelte ihr Pferd und hielt an. Es war so gar nicht nach ihrem Geschmack, zu dieser Zeit gesehen zu werden. Sollten die Klacker sie sehen, würden sie umgehend Meldung in Ankh-Morpork machen, und sie hätte in kürzester Zeit die gesamte Stadtwache auf den Fersen. Wer mitten in der Nacht aus Ankh-Morpork verschwand, der konnte nichts Gutes im Schilde führen. So dachte zumindest Lord Vetinari.

Also beschloss sie, den Weg zu verlassen und einen Weg durch den Wald zu suchen. Sie war ohnehin müde, und vielleicht würde sie einen geeigneten Unterschlupf für den Rest der Nacht finden. So wendete sie ihr Pferd und ließ es in Richtung Wald traben. Doch schon bald musste sie langsamer reiten, das dass Gelände in dieser Gegend dicht und beinahe undurchdringlich war. _DuschwarzesUngetüm _kämpfte mit Wurzeln, die aus dem Boden wucherten und es zum Stolpern brachten, und Lith hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Zweige abzuwehren, die so tief hingen, dass sie sie aus dem Sattel zu heben drohten. Nach einer Weile waren ihre Arme so zerkratzt von dem wuchernden Dornengestrüpp rings um sie herum, dass sie absitzen musste. Sie nahm die Zügel in die Hand und führte _DuschwarzesUngetüm_. Sie kämpften sich noch eine Weile vorwärts, als sich plötzlich die Bäume und Sträucher vor ihnen teilten und den Blick auf eine Lichtung freigaben. Die Fackel, die Lith während dem beschwerlichen Ritt in eine der Sattelschlaufen gesteckt hatte, damit sie was sehen konnte ohne dabei den halben Wald anzuzünden, erhellte die Lichtung ein kleines Stück. Lith blieb im Schatten der Bäume stehen und starrte auf die Lichtung hinaus. Als sie nichts Verdächtiges entdecken konnte, trat sie, immer noch auf der Hut, aus dem Unterholz hervor und ging auf die Mitte der Lichtung zu. _DuschwarzesUngetüm_ folgte ihr. Lith ließ sich nieder, gähnte herzhaft und streckte die zerschundenen Glieder. „Was meinst du, meine Nachtmähre, ein Nickerchen gefällig? Morgen können wir dann wenigstens sehen, was uns die Arme und Flanken zerkratzt." _DuschwarzesUngetüm _schnaubte und senkte den Kopf, scheinbar einverstanden mit dem Vorschlag, die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Also machte Lith sich daran, ein bisschen Holz zusammen zu suchen (was weiß Gott nicht schwer war, schließlich befand sie sich in einem Wald) und ein kleines Feuerchen zu entzünden. Dann nahm sie der Mähre den Sattel ab und öffnete eine der Taschen. Zum Vorschein kam eine alte, graue Decke, die gerade groß genug war, um Liths Körper vollständig zu verdecken. Ihren Kopf bettete sie auf den Sattel des Pferdes, und nach ein paar Minuten war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Sie bemerkte die Kreaturen nicht, die sich in der Dunkelheit an _DuschwarzesUngetüm_ heranschlichen und sie leise betäubten, indem sie ihr mit einem Stachel, der an den Seiten der Kreaturen wuchs, betäubten. Im letzten Widerschein des Feuers konnte _DuschwarzesUngetüm_ gerade noch ein kleines, grün schimmerndes Wesen mit messerscharfen, dolchartigen Zähnen erkennen, bevor ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde. Sie wollte Lith noch mit einem grellen Wiehern warnen, doch dafür war es schon zu spät.

Die Kreaturen umzingelten Lith von allen Seiten, während sie merkwürdige, nach Blechdosen, die gegen eine Wand geschmissen wurden, klingende Geräusche von sich. Ein besonders großes Exemplar richtete sich auf seine zwei kräftigen, schlanken Hinterbeine auf, näherte sich Lith, die immer noch friedlich schlummerte, von der Seite und rammte ihr seinen Stachel direkt zwischen die Rippen.


End file.
